The present invention relates to the field of imaging in general and, more particularly, to ultrasound imaging.
Studies of tissues may be assisted by the display of ultrasound data. For example, conventional systems may display ultrasound data acquired in two dimensions (2D), such as B-mode slices. A physician may view the acquired 2D ultrasound data to assist, for example, in guiding a catheter through a patient""s body. The 2-D datasets can be acquired using, for example, ultrasound or fluoroscopy imaging techniques. Unfortunately, fluoroscopy may subject the patient to potentially harmful levels of radiation.
An understanding of a given anatomy may also be gained by reviewing images generated from ultrasound data that was acquired beforehand. For example, the ultrasound data may be acquired by a technician and reviewed by a physician after the ultrasound scan is over.